The invention was originally developed as a storage container for floppy disks. Floppy disks are used in the operation of personal computers both at home and in business.
The thin, square floppy disks are stored generally upright in a catalog-type fashion, similar to card catalogs used in libraries. Storage containers for the disks have been designed that are box-like in shape, being formed of a tray, or receptacle, and a cover. The tray is relatively deep and the floppy disks are stacked in the tray. The cover is typically also quite deep, and ordinarily cooperates with the tray to completely close the container.
The cover is usually pivotable so that it swings upwardly to open the tray. For example, it is known to permanently connect a cover to the lateral sidewalls of the tray near the tray rear through the use of rivets and the like.
A problem with such prior art storage containers is that the covers are not made to be assembled to the trays by the user. This, of course, necessitates final assembly at the manufacturing plant and therefore adds to the cost of the container. Larger packages for shipment and sale of the fully assembled containers are also required. This increases the cost of the container, as does the extra volume taken up when the assembled containers are stored or shipped.